Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are frequently employed as light sources in many different applications including projection display systems, backlights for liquid crystal displays, and the like. LEDs have improved brightness and operational lifetime as compared to conventional light sources. Some light sources include one or more LEDs and one or more multilayer semiconductor constructions for converting light emitted by the LEDs to longer wavelength light. Such semiconductor constructions, however, have limited lifetime due to, for example, poor adhesion between some of the layers within the semiconductor constructions.